Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner, a developer, and an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, toners have been required to have smaller particle diameters and hot offset resistance for increasing quality of output images, to have low-temperature fixability for energy saving, and to have heat resistant preservability for the toners to be resistant to high-temperature, high-humidity conditions during storage and transportation after production. In particular, improvement in low-temperature fixability is very important because power consumption in fixing occupies much of power consumption in an image forming step.
A crystalline polyester resin more quickly melts than an amorphous polyester resin, and a toner including the crystalline polyester resin can have low-temperature fixability. However, even though the toner can have low-temperature fixability and filming resistance, the toner may aggregate in an environment of high temperature and high humidity.